the corner, where I first met you
by VampireKaira
Summary: Caroline is a travelling musician who wants to make it big and so is busking her way around America until she gets to New Orleans. Klaus Mikaelson is a street artist whose space has just been stolen by the pretty new blonde in town. AU. All human. Klaroline! Oneshot.


**A/N I do not own TVD or the song.**

Caroline set her guitar down. She had hitch-hiked all the way from Mystic Falls to New Orleans, earning a little money here and there with her busking. She was supposed to be meeting a big shot music exec in a couple of days by the name of Katherine Pierce. She had to impress her so that she would receive a music contract. It was the single most important thing to her in the world and after her mother's death she was determined to get it. In the meantime, she reasoned she would busk wherever she could. That's why she was standing on this corner. She strummed a few notes gently. Then she began her rendition of Pink's 'Try'. It was one of her favourite songs after her breakup with Tyler. It just helped her move on by allowing her to vocalise her heartbreak.

 _...Funny how the heart can be deceiving_  
 _More than just a couple times_  
 _Why do we fall in love so easy_  
 _Even when it's not right..._

She finished the song with her eyes closed, a tear glistening as it fell down her face. Every time, she sang that song she thought of Tyler. Of the good and the bad. It usually brought more than a few bucks because of its emotional connection to her. She opened her eyes to see a crowd of people cheering. She thanked them and counted her takings. She had made $147. That was a lot more than she was used to. That's when she saw him. Ocean blue eyes. Cute dimples. Tousled hair. He was gorgeous.

"While that was very lovely sweetheart, you took my space. So I get half of your earnings love" He mock applauded sarcastically as he stared down the newcomer. She was beautiful. Dressed in a simple blue day dress with a tan leather belt it accentuated every curve and matched her sky eyes.

Caroline thought he was joking. "I'm sorry does it have your name anywhere?" She pretended to look around with a smile.

"No love. But I'm Klaus Mikaelson and everyone knows that this is my space" He was impressed by the blonde's attempt at humour. It was cute. But she had cost him a whole day's worth of takings. "Obviously you're new so I'll give you a break sweetheart. I'll only take half." He flashed his teeth in a mock smile.

Caroline was getting irritated. Only half, who did this guy think he was. She had earned this money and she was keeping it. "Listen you jerk. It doesn't have your name anywhere. I'm not giving you my money so you can just piss off"

"Temper, temper love. I'm playing nice" He gave her a menacing smile which feigned an easy, affable manner but his ocean blue eyes were like ice chips. He was serious.

This guy was unreal, she thought angrily. She needed the money. If it was his space then he should have been here earlier. She attempted to side step him. He blocked her. "Just let me go you douche bag. I don't owe you anything"

Klaus moved closer to her and began to loom over her. "Tell me your name love and we'll call it quits"

"Caroline Forbes. Happy jerk?" She attempted to move past him again.

Klaus let off a bark. "Not yet love. I didn't promise to let you go"

She tried to punch him but he caught it. He pressed her into the wall behind with an arrogant, devilish smirk. It created a spark of desire in Caroline. But she was still angry despite a small, little voice telling her to succumb to this gorgeous guy with a smile like the Devil himself. "Get off me!"

"Go on a date with me love?" He half asked and half demanded. She was feisty and he liked that in women. They had gotten off on the wrong foot so he wanted to start afresh with this women with such an exquisite air. He growled in anticipation. "I won't take your money if you do sweetheart. Consider this a fresh start"

Caroline was desperate so she agreed. He may have been the Devil in disguise but she trusted him. She didn't know why or how but she did. "Alright fine whatever"

"You won't regret it love. Let's go" Klaus began walking. He would take her to his favourite restaurant. Maybe that would placate the pouting woman slowly following him. He wanted a shot with her.

"Now? I need to get ready first" Caroline protested. Her hair was messy and windswept from all the time outside and her makeup had been practically blown away by the strong gusts.

Klaus chuckled as she came to a halt and pouted. "But sweetheart you look magnificent anyway" That was true. With her golden blonde hair, baby blue eyes and fierce posture she could pass for an angel. An angel to set the world to rights.

They went to a seafood restaurant where Klaus ordered prawn gumbo for both of them. It was spicy and helped heat the atmosphere up between them. They exchanged pleasantries and got to know each other. She learnt he had four siblings and he learnt her mom had died. It was nice. He seemed more gentlemanly than before when he was demanding a cut of her money. But, every moment seemed more and more seductive. He watched as she licked her fingers clean, savouring every last taste. It was so seductive and she didn't even know it. It lit a fire within him and caused him to growl in appreciation. Caroline watched as he broke the prawn heads off with such savagery. It thrilled and frightened in equal measure. It was so carnal, so primal and so deliciously sexy. Then, she went to the bathroom in which time he paid in secret as he was a true gentleman. She quickly tidied up her hair and reapplied her makeup before whipping out a bottle of nail polish and painting her nails. She thought she was quick. She had promised to pay but he did it. Maybe he was better than she thought. She felt herself softening to this gentleman who was so very gallant and yet so predatory and animalistic.

"Come on love. I have something to give to you" Klaus told Caroline as he led her back to the street corner where they had first met only a few hours before. She gasped excitedly. He had drawn a portrait of her in miniature with her name above it. He had marked her space. Next to it there was a portrait of him too. "Now you know where your space is love" He smirked at her awe displayed so clearly on her face.

"When did you do this Klaus?" She asked surprised beyond belief. "It's beautiful"

"You took a long time in the bathroom love. Half an hour to be exact" He teased as he took her hand."I work fast sweetheart." He pulled her in.

Then, she kissed him. He was taken aback but soon reciprocated. Their tongues met in passionate embrace and it was like a spark had been lit. It raged and burned hotter and hotter. His hand snaked up her thigh and she let out a moan of pure delight. She caressed his chest with obvious lust. She watched as he quickly shed his jeans and shirt leaving only his necklace and bracelets, woven of leather. She threw off her dress equally fast not worrying about pedestrians walking past. It was a dark, secluded area and yet it gave her a thrill of delight. It was sexy, tempestuous and it made Caroline feel so sinful. She thanked God she had her sexy black underwear on. He made the first move and they slowly fell into a familiar rhythm. They had made an indelible mark, a symbol of their lust and desire. They had made love.

Caroline sat up with a jolt. "Do you like me?" She was insecure. She had just had sex with a random guy who she barely knew and it was mind-blowing. Far better than Tyler. He seemed like her perfect match as there was something so comfortable and familiar about him. He brought out the sexy, risk taking girl that was hidden beneath her good girl perfect facade. But, she didn't know if he felt the same. "I mean am I just a one-night stand?"

Klaus held her hand gently. "Sweetheart I would like more than just a one-night stand. I want to do everything with you love. Take you places you've never been before, show you the beauty of art and love you" He had fallen for Caroline. She was so radiant and full of light and he felt the immense need to be with her, protect her and show her that he was the one. She brought out feelings of love, trust and protection. And he had only just met her. She was the angel to his devil. He had a dark past but she made him forget. That was something Hayley never managed.

Caroline burrowed into him. "We're two total strangers. But there's something about you..." She tailed off as she looked him in the eye. She had just gotten over Tyler. Could she really take anymore heartache? She looked at him with caution.

"Love we don't have to rush. Like you said, we need to get to know each other first" Klaus agreed as he caressed her hair with slow, fragile strokes. "I'll walk you home sweetheart, you're tired" He watched as she looked at him with sleepy eyes.

Caroline yawned. "I don't have anywhere to stay"

Klaus helped her up. "I'm sure I can remedy that love. But you better sleep alone. I don't trust myself"

Epilogue...

A year later they were stood together on the very same spot.

"Do you Caroline Elizabeth Forbes take this man..." The priest asked with sincerity. It was an odd location for a wedding but it was so Klaus and Caroline.

Caroline answered "I do"

The priest turned to Klaus "Do you Niklaus Mikaelson take this woman..." Klaus snuck a glance at Caroline. She was radiant today in a simple, white wedding dress with a flower wedding crown and no veil.

"You may now kiss the bride" The priest declared. Klaus leaned forward and kissed Caroline. It was just as passionate as their first. She shivered in delight.

Klaus whispered "Not now my love. Later, I promise"

His words thrilled her. They would be together always and forever. She looked forward to their night alone as a married couple. First, though, she had to get through the reception. Klaus knew what was running through her mind as he offered a teasing smile.

 **A/N Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you liked it! Kaira x**


End file.
